


《疾风》chapter（1）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM! – Fandom
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu





	《疾风》chapter（1）

Omega弓着身在车里套上黑色的潜行服时，Bucky抓了一把爆米花塞进了他的嘴里：“这次任务对你来说不划算吧？补充点体力。” 

“你少吃点，小肚子都快磕到方向盘了。”Loki避而不谈地看了看后视镜，按下耳麦，“半个月后码头的那笔大单很重要，回头我再调试一下你的机械臂。”

“知道了。”Bucky低头看着自己结实的腹肌下意识地抿了抿嘴，语调短促地沉默了下来，在监视屏上看着Loki猫着腰蹭过围墙，借着监控的死角摸进了豪宅的车库里。

“普利茅斯GTX、挑战者SRT，大马力V8发动机，1023匹……”修长灵巧的毛贼轻易地用设备打开了车门锁，警报声却在同一时刻响彻夜幕，“看来他又添了不少新宠。”

别墅住宅区的安保力量十分充沛专业，Loki很快被十几束手电筒的强光逼进了墙角，花园中很快没有了他的容身之处。Omega咬着舌尖用铁丝撬开了窗户，腰肢柔韧地翻进了室内，而二楼的脚步声也很快响起了。

Loki看了看会客厅中半透明的开放式设计，无处可逃。

alpha捏着手枪慢慢地走下了楼梯，警卫员在他的首肯下破门而入，四下分散开搜寻疑犯。Thor不动声色地引导他们去了西南角，自己却走到了衣帽间里壁橱前，打开柜门后和一双幽绿的眼睛四目相对。

“Odinson先生！”警卫队长满头大汗地跑了过来，却被柜门挡住了视线，“我们没有找到可疑人员，是否需要警方备案？”

“有没有东西失窃？”Thor眼神晦暗地勾了勾唇，毫不客气地伸手探进了Loki的两腿之间，毛贼舔着嘴角眯了眯眼睛，暗暗夹紧了大腿试图反击，“我可能有发现......嗯？”

“没有失窃，您发现了什么？”

狡猾的Omega立刻妥协了，紧绷的腿根讨好地蹭了蹭alpha的掌心。

“没事了，估计警报器的灵敏度出了问题。”alpha抽回了手关上柜子，靠在柜门上点了烟，“幸苦你们了，回去吧。” “是，Odinson先生。”

警卫员们陆续离开了，偶尔还能听见对讲机嘈杂的电流声。Loki安静地在一片黑暗中蜷缩了一会儿，开始笃笃地敲着门板。Thor偏着头等他的敲击声渐渐暴躁了起来，才将压靠着门的壮硕身板挺直了，Loki哗啦一声推开，削瘦的面颊因为气闷而微红。

“嗨，奸商。” “偷车贼。”

“你车库里清一色的美式肌肉车，不换换口味？”Omega像猫一样从Thor的身边钻了出来，Loki身量很高，但惊人的柔韧性总让人忽视了他的体格，“怎么不把我供出去，演慈善家上瘾了？”

Loki·laufeyson是靠偷世界各地的改装豪车倒卖为生的亡命之徒，六年前拉了退役雇佣兵Bucky·Barnes入伍，在道上一时风头无两。

他在两年前因为一辆雪佛兰科尔维特C2和Thor杠上了，这个成功的企业家靠着为客户改装车辆白手起家，生意越做越大，接触到的顶级豪车也越来越多，手里自然有Loki看上的肥肉。

那辆雪佛兰Loki没偷成，他们俩斗到鱼死网破也不肯放弃，最后Loki在Thor得手之前当着他的面炸了那辆车，害他连着违约金险些赔到资金链断层，自己倒是潇洒地逃之夭夭。

omega以为Thor记恨一段时间也就罢休了，没想到这混账着了魔一样死命追着他，搅合了他大大小小十几个“任务”，以至于Loki将近半年都没成功偷到一辆车。

眼看着就要负担不起Bucky高昂的工资和自己挥霍无度的生活，Loki只好和Thor硬碰硬。

半外勤的技术人员胆战心惊地全副武装赴约，alpha却浴袍宽松地坐在餐厅的长桌之后，笑眯眯地勾松了Loki腰侧的束带。“没必要的装饰配件太多。”alpha的手顺着Loki流畅的腰线摩挲，枪支和小刀掉落在Omega步步后退的脚边，“引擎不错，偷车贼。”

他们在那之前从未靠近过对方，以至于高估了自己的理智和克制力。

Loki被Thor捏着大腿顶进柜子里时，中了邪一样湿得吓人。他和Thor之间的性张力无关新仇旧恨，视线相触的那一刻便只剩欲望。他们恨着彼此，渴望着彼此，纠缠着彼此。

“轻点，你要掐死我.....嗯！”Loki的脊椎被Thor一节一节地摸下去，弓着背在他怀里面乱扭，挣得橱柜哐当作响，一脚蹬在了alpha肌肉紧绷的大腿上。

Thor嘶了一声，捏着omega细长的脖子啃了下去。Loki仰着头小口小口地喘息，用舌尖抵着虎牙在Thor的脖子和胸口上嘬出不少草莓，故意让他在闷热的初秋只能穿高领遮挡。

alpha三下五除二地把偷车贼扒了个精光，衣冠楚楚地托着omega的屁股用手指戳刺着肉穴，Loki闷哼着用大腿夹紧了alpha劲窄的腰胯，淋漓的体液弄湿了alpha的袖口。

“夹着肛塞来偷车？”Thor呼一口气便在Loki耳朵上舔一口，把omega撩拨得浑身瘫软，手上却把肛塞又往里推了推，“你一开始就是来骗炮的，是吧？”

“操你妈的，上个月你也放出风声手里有宾利欧陆GT，结果不就是为了把我引来挨操？”Loki被Thor一松手摔了下去，赤条条地跌倒在橱柜底板上，脸色还是情动难已的潮红，“别装什么好人！”

银舌头牙尖嘴利的咒骂也没惹怒alpha，他没有等来一场酣畅的性事，Thor反而勾着唇冷笑了一声，反手便把被撩起了欲望的omega锁在了柜子里！

“我不乐意。”Thor慢条斯理地脱下了外套，甚至还给自己倒了一杯香槟，听着Loki骂骂咧咧地踹着柜门，“你的特种兵帮凶呢？他等不到你估计就会来自投罗网了。”

“你有本事就别放我出来！”Loki猛打了一拳坚固的柜体，揉着手气喘吁吁地蜷成了一团，Thor释放的信息素快要让他脱水了，alpha是铁了心地要折磨他到服软，“否则我废了你，哈……”

“不许在里面自慰，小毛贼。”Thor敲了敲柜门，笑眯眯地嘱咐，“这么着急送上门，发情期到了？”

Loki没吭声，徒劳地用手指插进肉穴搅合抽插，却只是把自己弄得更加难受。“打个商量，今晚休战。”omega沙哑的嗓音像人鱼的邀约，透过门板隐约地传来，“我帮你口，就这一次。”

“到我射为止。”“滚你……行。”

密闭空间里的煎熬格外漫长，Thor喝了一杯酒的时间，Loki已经被磋磨得几近抓狂。

Thor把瘫软着的omega放了出来，捏着Loki的下颚将他半跪着顶在了墙边。漂亮的毛贼抓着alpha的大腿抬头看着他，在Thor威压极强的信息素下不得不伸出舌尖，舔上了冒着透明液体的马眼。

“呃唔……咕嗯……”Loki吞咽的动作不太熟练，用口腔包裹住阴茎时几次磕到了牙，Thor的粗喘也越来越低沉，“我含不住……唔……”

“用嘴唇包住牙，”alpha沙哑温和的嗓音让Loki的耳根无端地热了起来，他甚至在Thor低头看着他的眼里发现了一丝无端的宠，“舌根放松，我教你深喉。”

omega的后脑勺被按在了墙根上，皱着眉被alpha的阴茎慢慢深入了口腔，直至咽喉。Thor的挺动很轻，Loki的下巴被流出的唾液弄得亮晶湿润，双颊凹陷着尽力吮吸着勃起涨大的性器。

Thor的眼神越来越深，他终于猛地顶进了omega狭窄的咽喉，Loki本能地排斥收缩了起来，挤压得Thor半是疼痛地低吼了一声，便开始摆动腰胯在omega的口腔中戳刺。

那双幽绿的眼睛被刺激得通红湿漉，thor感受到Loki湿润温凉的口腔包裹着自己，哽咽着抗拒却又卷起了舌尖。

“难受吗？”Loki的小腿被alpha踩住困在了墙角，他有些缺氧，Thor退出来捏起了omega削瘦的下巴问他，“想不想吐？”

“嗯？”Loki的睫毛上挂着淡白色的水渍，整个人已经被弄懵了，“没有……”

“乖。”Thor重新闯进了omega酸软的口腔，直到成结射在了Loki凹陷的颈窝，“下次再骗人，就射你嘴里。”

“你敢！嗯……”Loki被抱到了料理台上，大理石冰冷的质感让omega迟钝木讷的身体重新敏感了起来，Thor从后面肏进了他烂熟的肉穴，这一刻只有他身后的alpha是热的，“那我就咬断你……哈啊、嗯！操……快点、唔！”

“你不舍得。”Loki哼哼唧唧地伸手在料理台上摸索，Thor在omega握住刀柄的前一秒俯身吻住了他。Loki唔了一声，松开了刀柄揉住了alpha细碎柔软的金发。

omega苍白修长的身体胜过一切珍馐，弯曲着在更白的大理石上纠缠出色欲却优美的姿势。Thor痴迷地轻吻着Loki后颈的纤体，挺动的腰杆撞得慢而深。

Loki不愿意总是趴在冷冰冰的大理石上，Thor被他哼哼唧唧地烦到火大，拎着omega细嫩的脖子就往楼上走。Loki腿软滑了一下，就被alpha就地摁在了阶梯上干。

男性omega的前列腺长得尤其浅，Thor拔掉肛塞时嫩红的小穴还没合上，他毫无前戏地就按着Loki的后腰操进了他的肠道里，omega痛得叫了出来，尾音又因为被顶到前列腺而陡然上扬。

Loki的胳膊和肚子都在台阶上磕出了红印，挺立的乳尖和性器随着晃动在粗糙的地板上磨蹭出水渍，omega前面没人照顾的肉穴空虚得难受，偏偏Thor捏着他的手不让他动。

“你别光干后面……啊！”Loki不喜欢被操射的感觉，偏偏他的前列腺格外敏感，Thor每顶一下就能让omega射出一点浊液，淅淅沥沥地如同失禁般从台阶上留下去，“我操你……光顾自己爽、嗯！呃唔！”

“你发着情呢，我怎么动你都爽。”Thor在Loki昏过去之前把他从地板上捞了起来，他的西装马甲和长裤衬衫还都穿在身上，像个恶魔一样往自己的宫殿献祭战利品，“别怪我没提醒你，省点力气。”

Loki半闭着眼睛咬了他一口，这才前半夜呢，就和疯了一样。

omega像块抹布一样被扔到了床上，他自己翻了个面，还是把后背露给了Thor。alpha结结实实地压了上去，只让Loki的屁股向上翘了起来，打桩机一样直来直去地干他。

“嗯、嗯……”Thor一想变姿势Loki就反手按住他的大腿，像是已经累昏了，连呻吟都只剩气声，偶尔拔高了音调，连Thor挤进他的生殖腔都没力气阻止。

很少有炮友会做到这个地步，Thor就算戴了套也让Loki觉得别扭。他已经没什么能射的了，Thor像野兽一样低头啃着他的后背，低喘的声音性感得Loki头皮发麻。

“别在里面成结……啊……”Loki妥协了半步，让alpha深进浅出地肏着自己的腔口，omega是有那么点该死的生育本能的，他能感觉到自己的腔体正兴奋地搅成一团，等待播种，“你干嘛，我不想正面……”

生殖腔是斜着长的，Thor从正面插进来能顶得更深，但Loki从来不让他用这个姿势，omega总觉得面对面相拥着做爱太超过了。

他们是敌人，是仅限肉体的床伴，再往深的Loki不愿意去想。

但Thor这次没有妥协，Loki一把抓破了他左胸口烙铁烫出的疤，这是Thor的逆鳞，omega显然是故意的。

alpha没有再理睬Loki愤怒到极点的尖叫，硬是掰开他的两膝让omega双腿大开着面对自己，然后不顾Loki的抓挠推搡，看着他充血湿润的眼睛慢慢操了进去。

Thor故意动得很慢，Loki能够感觉到alpha阴茎上的脉络，开拓着从未有过的角度。他不再做徒劳的挣扎了，瞪大眼睛直勾勾地看着一下下晃动的天花板。

Loki知道他有多恨自己，恨自己鬼魅般一次次窃取着车辆，恨自己总是有办法让他念念不忘，无法抗拒。

“混账....呃嗯、嗯！”

Thor早就该和他撕破脸了，连Loki自己都不明白这个骄傲刚烈的alpha，到底为什么能纵容他这么久。

“我只忍你一次，Thor。”alpha成结之后喘息着瘫倒在了Loki上身上，他觉得胸口很闷，却和Thor的体重无关，“再有一次，我就不会和你上床了。”

就当看在他偷了Thor那么多车的份上。

Thor没吭声，Loki敢打包票他下次还会从正面上自己。omega感到体内的结消退了一些就推开了Thor，起身去找自己被脱了一路的衣服。

Thor从不留他过夜，他也不乐意，谁会和贼睡一个枕头。

“我半个月后会在码头收一批赛车，你听到风声了吧？”Thor看着Loki低头系纽扣，还是没忍住亲了亲他的发心，“别动那批货，Loki，我只让你放手那一次，这批货出了一点差错都不行。”

“……我会考虑。”Loki始终没有抬头，含糊地嘟囔了一声，便头也不回地离开了。

交货的日期突然提早5天来临了，Thor显然没有寄希望于Loki会心软，而高明的偷车贼早就铺好了后路，Bucky在货轮靠岸之前就潜了进去，在赛车上安装了能够远程操控的程序。

他们能够不计后果地痴缠，就是因为从未相信过彼此。

数十辆赛车在同一时间撞破了集装箱，向另一个私人码头飞驰而去，这是当地不成文的规定，只要进了码头的东西，就没人再能活着要回来。

Thor必须毫发无损地拦住所有赛车，否则他将会在这个行当中遗臭万年，甚至身负巨债。

惊怒alpha几乎在一瞬间就判定自己绝无成功的可能。这批赛车速度太快了，Loki远程操控的系统使得逃逸车队配合的天衣无缝，但Thor不会就此放弃。

“毁了那批车。”面色阴沉的alpha下达了指令，紧随车队的拦截车立即改变了战略，玉石俱焚地撞向了昂贵的赛车，“把报废车辆的程序拆下来，我要找到他。”

Thor亲自做的这个决定，足以断了他所有的后路和前程。十数年来所有被践踏的尊严和争得的成就，就此毁于一旦。

Loki最终只将一半的赛车送进了私人码头，残存的那些也损伤惨重。Bucky有些担忧地看着紧抿嘴唇的Omega，能有这个大手笔雇他们的人不会轻易放过Loki。

“这部手机不能用了。”Bucky想拿走Loki死死捏在手里的手机，但屏幕恰好无声地亮了起来，“Thor·odinson现在绝对想把你千刀万剐。” 

“他怎么想的，我们现在就能知道。”Omega勾着唇笑的眼神有些空洞，他总有办法脱身，沉重的心跳却无法解脱，“放心，我接完这通就销毁手机。”

Loki按了接通，语调轻佻地打了声招呼，电话那一头却只有刺啦尖锐的电流声。

“别让我再找到你，Loki。”Thor的语调平静得可怕，却让Loki的指尖无端地发冷颤抖了起来，“我会杀了你，一定。”

他们无法相爱，也无法相忘。他们只能恨着彼此，唯有无尽炼狱般的恨意，才能让他们不在彼此的怀抱中毁灭。


End file.
